Zephara Aerase
Zephara Aerase is a character in the roleplay. She is the first mate of Marina Blake's pirate crew. Personality Zephara is surprisingly optimistic and satisfied with her life, despite everything that's happened. She loves actually having fun and doing things that she enjoys, which she didn't get the opportunity to do for the first sixteen years of her life. She is very accepting and affectionate towards others, but can come across as rude sometimes. She knows what she likes and does her best to hide back her feelings for these things. She has failed on almost every occasion, however, and often gets herself in trouble because she can't shut her big mouth. Of course, sometimes, this has gotten out of some of her most hated situations, so she acts this way on the merit that most of these situations will turn out well for her. She doesn't have really any tact either, and can be very shameless when she wants to be. In crowds, she has a tendency to be more quiet than normally simply because she doesn't enjoy crowds. The biggest thing is: she doesn't like having attention pushed on her. This is why her entire personality contradicts because as soon as she hears something stupid, she has to comment on it. At the same time, once she calls that person out for being an idiot, people focus on the person that said that. When it comes to romance, she's also very dramatic. She can't really handle romance all that well and so, when she's with someone, she will often times take to jumping off the crow's next into the sea beneath to hide her embarrassment. She actually exclusively uses the crow's nest for her own stupid overreactions. When she's happy, she goes up there and rolls around like a complete dork. If anyone finds her doing that, she will proceed to take a leap of faith. Background Zephara is the daughter of two very wealthy harpies that brought her down into the lower world. Zephara was always raised to be perfect in every way but she was dorky and clusmy, and unable to understand a good majority of the things that were taught to her. Zephara hated her parents for this, but she went along with this anyway. She eventually was kicked out of her own home for being a failure to their family. For the longest, she had no idea where to go. She was determined though and decided to go find work. Honestly, she didn't think going back up to the cloud cities was a very good idea. They would have probably heard of how much of a failure Zephara was and honestly, that wasn't part of her plan to get lectured by them. Instead, she went out from her ex-home, promising herself never to see her parents again. At the tender age of 15, Zephara didn't know much about the outside world. The one thing she did know, however, was how to fly. The one thing that she seemed to be good at was actually flying, so used that to her advantage. She was actually very beautiful and got into very sticky situations. Combined with her big mouth, a lot of men tried to beat her up or use her for their own advantage. Zephara was quick to show them that she could control wind as well and was not to be trifled with. At first, it was only short bursts of wind but soon enough, she could blow them away with a simple twist of her finger. Eventually though, about 2-3 years later, she started picking up actual work. She started delivering things for people all over the place, becoming a sort of delivery service. It paid quite well, becoming completely dependent on the person who received the delivery. The people usually paid much more than she expected, so she amassed quite a bit of money before she found her true calling. One day, while delivering in a certain town, she heard tale of someone who was recruiting for a pirate crew. She immediately volunteered, wanting to have more freedom than she has had up until this point. She was still technically working under someone and she wanted that to stop. Pirating was probably the same deal, but she didn't really mind. It seemed more "freelance" if anything. So, after joining this crew, she soon found herself really enjoying the work she was given. The more work she was given, the higher in the ranks she started to rise. Eventually, she fell in love with the captain of the ship, Marina. She wasn't sure when it happened but after Zephara caught sight of Marina staring at her butt one day, it sort of all fell into place. Zephara loves Marina and the whole ship with her entire heart, but she puts up an annoyed front with everyone there, including Marina. Zephara has since then become the first mate. After hearing about how Marina was going to enter a tournament held in Khairu, she couldn't let her go alone. Marina has an adoptive mother that she takes care of and maybe, if they win some of these fights, Zephara and her could live in peace together with her adoptive mother. It's just a simple dream, but she hopes it comes true one day. It would make Marina and Zephara very happy, if that did happen. Summary Powers & Abilities Zephara's magic is pretty linear when it comes to wind magic. She's not exactly amazing in her own skillset for it but she has learned a lot since joining Marina's crew. She actually trains every day to make sure that she doesn't lose any of her skill in her wind manipulation. However, since she really only uses her magic in combination with Marina's, she hasn't come up with anything too flashy. Since she is a master at flying, though, she often practices her flying abilities constantly, that way she is fast enough to actually knock her enemies off their feet, if anything. Trivia * Zephara is in a relationship with Marina Blake. * She is part of an all-female crew where she is the first mate. Their captain, Marina, constantly changes the name. Whenever she talks about the ship, she simply uses whatever name they're currently using at the time instead of trying to come up with something on the fly. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Harpy Category:Teddyursaa